


III

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is convinced Roy is overreacting. Al was his brother and brothers are close... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	III

* * *

It’s obvious that Roy is an only child.   
  
As I adjust the water in the shower I can’t help but think he doesn’t have the slightest clue what it’s like to have a sibling, nonetheless one as close as Al and I are. We’ve been through so much together and have only had each other for so long it’s only natural for Al to feel a little left out now that my free time isn’t his alone. Roy is worried over nothing, but from the look on his face as we talked you would think Al threatened to skin him alive.  
  
I thought it was a bit over the top for him to suggest canceling our little weekend trip out of town over what amounts to nothing. Al’s a big boy and even if he misses me while I’m gone, he’ll be fine. I don’t know why Roy seemed so worked up. Al is more bark than bite when it comes to things like this, it’s just his way of letting people know he’s discontent.   
  
When I told Al that I would be gone with Roy for the upcoming weekend he did nothing more than to ask me where we were going and where we would be staying before telling me to have a good time. Roy has spent too much time with Maes. As much as I love him that man is suspicious of everything.   
  
Shower done, I dry off before I start running a brush through my hair. I’m in the midst of rolling my eyes at Roy’s over-reaction when I catch sight of the door.   
  
I could have sworn I had it shut.

 


End file.
